


Of Heartshaped Melodies in Red

by RebelMage



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, short cute fluffy thing, with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early morning light peeks through the windows, almost completely ignoring the too-thin curtains. It tickles behind Grantaire’s eyelids, to his frustration. He shuffles closer to the soft, warm body of the man still sleeping next to him. He blinks, sleepily, and smiles at the sight of Enjolras. The light from behind him forms a halo around his untamed, golden curls – not that he needs that to appear divine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Heartshaped Melodies in Red

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the title – because I'm the most original person in the world - comes from the song "Sticky Sweet" by Erin McCarley.  
> This has not been beta'd, but if you find any mistakes, please point them out to me, because that would stop me from making the same mistake in the future.  
> (This is also my first work for the Les Misérables fandom, but I hope I've at least sort of got the characterisation down.)

The early morning light peeks through the windows, almost completely ignoring the too-thin curtains. It tickles behind Grantaire’s eyelids, to his frustration. He shuffles closer to the soft, warm body of the man still sleeping next to him. He blinks, sleepily, and smiles at the sight of Enjolras. The light from behind him forms a halo around his untamed, golden curls – not that he needs that to appear divine.

At times, he still finds himself unable to believe that this is his life. He gets to wake up next to the man he loves, whom he has loved ever since their first meeting. One day, it is at his own place – like right now – and on another, it is at Enjolras’, but always together. It is a wonderful dream, and he knows all too well that it probably won’t last, that Enjolras will realise he made a mistake, but he allows himself to be selfish, just this once, and take what Enjolras will give him. He knows he might regret it later, because how could he ever go back to being satisfied with the way things were before, now that he’s had a small taste of what can only be described as heaven?

‘You’re thinking too much,’ Enjolras mutters, his eyes still firmly shut, as if he’s trying to convince himself he’s still asleep; he loathes mornings. It’s another thing that Grantaire loves about their relationship: that he gets to discover all these things he’d never have expected to.

Grantaire smiles at Enjolras, although he knows the other can’t see it, and brushes some curls out of Enjolras’ face before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. ‘Good morning.’

‘Morning.’ Enjolras gently bats away the hand Grantaire’s using to toy with his hair. He looks adorably ruffled – although Grantaire would never dare tell him that – and pouts slightly when he sees Grantaire grinning at him. ‘You’re cheery. ‘s too early for that.’

Grantaire chuckles. ‘Ah, yes, I forgot you make the rules around here, seeing that it’s my place we’re at and everything.’

‘They’re universal. The rules. No being cheery before… an hour from now or something.’

Grantaire loves moments like this, when Enjolras is so much more… human than he normally is. These small imperfections – not that Grantaire would call them that – just make him love Enjolras even more, if that were even possible. He wishes he could tell Enjolras that, but he can’t; he’s too scared. The relationship they’ve got, right now, is as close to perfect as Grantaire believes he’ll ever get, and telling him how he feels might ruin that, because Enjolras doesn’t love him, _can’t_ love him like Grantaire loves Enjolras. So, he’ll keep those words to himself, and take what he can get, because being with Enjolras makes him… not happy – that’s not a word one would ever use to describe him – but closer to that than he’s ever thought possible.

Enjolras has closed his eyes again, though Grantaire can tell from his breathing that he’s not asleep. Grantaire pulls him closer, his fingers threading through Enjolras’ hair. ‘Don’t leave me,’ he whispers. It’s the first time he’s actually sincerely voiced part of his feelings, and he doesn’t know why he does it, as ruining the tranquillity of this moment is something he definitely does not want to do, but the words are out now, and there’s no taking them back.

Enjolras pulls back, and Grantaire knows what is coming next, and he can’t hear it; he won’t survive it, he knows. However, Enjolras looks at him, his eyes still bleary from sleep, and Grantaire can’t see any of the emotions he’d have expected to see on his face. He merely looks a bit confused. ‘Why would I leave?’

It’s more than he deserves, but Grantaire can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it. I would appreciate kudos and comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
